


Prequel

by TheVelvetStorian



Series: Detroit Frenemies [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Connor is Pure Salt, Fights, Fist Fights, Frenemies, Gavin Reed is a dick, Gen, One Shot Collection, POV Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVelvetStorian/pseuds/TheVelvetStorian
Summary: The prequel to my Detroit Frenemies series, AKA where shit started to hit the fan.





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This series is my first attempt at writing DBH fan fiction! I had my DBH-obsessed sister, Moonlark, beta this for me but I still have my doubts about whether or not I wrote the characters well so I'd LOVE some feedback.
> 
> I chose these two to be the central focus of this one-shot series because, I don't know, I feel like their not-quite-friendship could result in some really interesting situations. I would like to state, though, that these one-shots are only in a series because they're vaguely related. Like, in the sense that they all happen in the same universe and I'm writing them chronologically. There might be the occasional call back to a past one-shot in some future stories, but for the most part they'll be independent. So don't worry if you miss one! They'll each make sense on their own.
> 
> Yeah, so, uh, enjoy!

Connor looked up from the case file he read, standing next to Hank's desk, as the sound of smug, harsh laughter reached him from the break room. He sighed a little, able to recognize that laugh anywhere. It had been almost a week since he'd even had to be in the same building as Reed, and it had been one of the best weeks of his life. Of course it had to be ruined.

 

The android should've expected that Gavin would be there, considering the fact that Fowler had specifically instructed every cop in the precinct to be present at this briefing. However, that didn't make the idea of being in the same room as the detective any more desirable. Connor steeled himself as more of that obnoxious laughter carried through the open break room door. It would be unpleasant, but he could tolerate Reed for an hour or two.

 

Sooner than Connor would've liked, Fowler called for everyone to meet in the briefing room in five minutes. He closed the case file and left it on the desk, walking with Hank toward the room. Just outside of it, however, before he could enter after his partner, someone stopped him.

 

“Hey, tin can. Am I mistaken or have you been avoiding me?” Gavin asked provocatively, still treating him as he always had and not seeming to grasp the fact that, now that Connor was a deviant, he would get mad and Reed might actually have to deal with consequences. The android huffed a short, annoyed breath and composed himself before he turned around to face Reed.

 

“I have not been avoiding you on purpose, detective, difficult as it may be for you to believe that my life and work don't revolve around you. It has been purely coincidental that we haven't run into each other in some time.” Connor responded stonily. Reed seemed caught off guard at the saltiness of his reply for a moment, before his smirk returned.

 

“Damn, rust bucket, looks like you finally grew a pair. Never thought I'd see the day.” He retorted.

 

“I'm made of plastic, detective, not metal,” the android corrected patronizingly. Gavin glared, and Connor was satisfied with that. He turned back and quickly took his place in the briefing room before the other could think of another quip.

 

“You alright? You seem more tense than usual.” Hank commented as Connor made his way over to where he sat near the far end of the table and took the seat to his right, on the very end.

 

“I'm fine,” he assured his partner convincingly.

 

For some reason, it wasn't until the briefing was almost ten minutes in that Gavin entered.  _ Acting like he's above it all as usual, _ Connor thought, annoyed. Unfortunately for him, the only empty seat was directly across the table from his own. Reed gave him a look as he sat down and Connor returned it with a blank, emotionless expression as he looked away. 

 

Things went on perfectly fine for nearly 30 minutes more; Connor took mental notes of the available evidence they had so far on this high-profile case and had all but forgotten about Gavin’s existence. For once, the detective actually seemed to be leaving him alone and paying attention to his job. It was refreshing, Connor thought to himself, although it was unfortunately just too soon.

 

The android was startled out of his concentration as he heard an odd sound from across the table, and looked over in surprise to see Reed with his head hung and chin against his chest, asleep. He resisted the urge to blatantly call Gavin out and tried to wake him. As subtly as he could, he leaned across the table and flicked the detective’s arm rather harshly. He sighed as Gavin barely responded.

 

Hank happened to glance over at him and Connor quickly straightened up, pretending to be listening again. If Hank had noticed anything he didn’t let on, though he did glance back at Gavin and scoff quietly at the man’s obvious snoring. Once Hank had looked back to Fowler at the front of the room, however, Connor returned to trying to wake Gavin. He snapped his fingers right next to Reed’s ear a couple of times, but it was quiet since he was trying not to draw attention to himself and so didn’t work, either. The android huffed in mild irritation and, much like he had resorted to when dealing with Hank’s drunk slumbers, decided to go with the easiest option. He looked around to make sure that no one was paying them any mind, then kicked Gavin sharply under the table.

 

Reed was startled awake with a short yelp of pain, which of course caught Fowler’s attention. He raised an eyebrow at Gavin from across the room, looking unimpressed, as Connor had already returned to his position of pretending to pay attention and playing innocent.

 

“Alright, there, Reed?” He asked sarcastically. Gavin flushed just barely at having been called out, but nodded coolly and sat back in his chair again. As soon as the attention was off of him, however, Reed glared daggers at Connor. He leaned across the table to whisper to him.

 

“The fuck was that for?!” His tone was accusational, as if he’d done NOTHING to deserve that. Connor gave him a look and whispered back.

 

“I was doing you a favour.” He answered simply.

 

“By kicking me in the fucking shin?! I can already tell that’s gonna leave a hell of a bruise.” He grumbled, still whispering.

 

“You know just as well as I that Fowler would’ve had your ass if he’d seen you asleep in the middle of the briefing for the most high-profile case of the year.” 

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Reed deadpanned. Then he sat back in his chair, pouting, Connor thought. He continued quietly grumbling complaints to himself and put his foot up on his chair in front of him to rub his shin. This kept going for several minutes, and Gavin seemed to  _ refuse _ to shut up about it. After another several minutes, Connor had had just about enough of it.

 

“Stop being such a baby, I didn’t kick you that hard.” He chided, whispering, at Gavin.

 

“Excuse me but I fucking beg to differ, so fuck off.” Reed snapped back, still rubbing his shin.

 

“You’re acting like a child, grow up and maybe, I don’t know, actually pay attention and do your job for once?” Connor snarked in less of a whisper this time. Neither noticed that they were beginning to attract the attention of the other cops near them.

 

“I can handle my job and my boss perfectly fine,” Gavin shot back, pretty much at full volume now, “without the help of a self-important walking, talking piece of fucking plastic that’s about as useless as--”

 

“As you are?” Connor cut him off, glowering. They were both almost standing now, and everyone in the room stared and watched the argument silently. Reed looked absolutely furious, and he lunged at the android across the table.

 

“That’s it you fucking--!” He grabbed Connor by the front of his shirt as he started to move around the table, but the RK800 reacted more quickly than he could. Without a second thought, Connor grabbed the hood of Gavin’s jacket to pull him back away from himself and then clocked him square in the face with almost all of his strength.

 

The room was deadly silent for a moment as Gavin fell back, knocked to the ground, and Connor readjusted his jacket and tie, staring down at him remorselessly. When Reed glanced back up at him, he had a hideous black eye and was  _ seething _ . He started to get up and lunge at Connor again, in response to which Connor began to step back, before Fowler yelled at them.

 

“Hey! Both of you, to my office, NOW!”

 

Gavin practically growled and he shoved himself up off the floor and stormed out of the room. Connor waited a second before he turned back to exit the room, too. He caught Hank’s eye, his partner looking shocked but almost amused. The corner of Connor’s lips twitched with the barest hint of a smile in response, and he followed Gavin out of the room to the continued silence of the rest of the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it please do leave kudos and read more of the series! I also live off of comments from readers, so, ya know...


End file.
